Many current vaccines against microbial pathogens comprise live attenuated or non-virulent strains of the causative microorganisms. Many vaccines comprise killed or otherwise inactivated microorganisms. Other vaccines utilise purified components of pathogen lysates, such as surface carbohydrates or recombinant pathogen-derived proteins. Vaccines that utilize live attenuated or inactivated pathogens typically yield a vigorous immune response, but their use has limitations. For example, live vaccine strains can sometimes cause infectious pathologies, especially when administered to immune-compromised recipients. Moreover, many pathogens, particularly viruses, undergo continuous rapid mutations in their genome, which allow them to escape immune responses to antigenically distinct vaccine strains.
Given the difficulty of vaccine development, many vaccines are in extremely short supply. For example, as of October 2007, there are influenza, varicella, and hepatitis A vaccine shortages in the United States. In some instances, vaccine shortages occur because not enough manufacturers devote their facilities to vaccine production to keep up with demand. In some cases, vaccine shortages are attributed to low potency of the vaccine, which means a large amount of vaccine product must be administered to each individual in order to achieve a prophylactic effect. For example, some vaccines cannot be administered as an intact organism (even if attenuated or killed) because they cause infectious pathologies. Instead, such vaccines usually comprise purified pathogen components, which typically leads to a much less potent immune response.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for producing highly immunogenic, effective vaccines. There is also a need for improved vaccine compositions that can potently induce long-lasting immune responses. For the treatment and prevent of infectious diseases, there is a need for improved vaccine compositions that are highly immunogenic but do not cause disease.